The invention pertains to structural materials. More particularly, it pertains to aluminum framing which may be formed by extrusion and may be sawed and nailed for construction or for manufacture of pallets in place of dimensional lumber.
Traditionally, framing for homes and the like, and pallets for materials handling have been made of wooden lumber. There are many varieties of metal framing materials which have been suggested or put into actual use. Such framing is typically formed of extruded aluminum or rolled steel and individual frame members may be secured to each other by use of a combination of clips, hangers, nuts/bolts and other hardware. Accordingly, use of such framing involves techniques which are dissimilar to standard wood framing construction techniques and more time-consuming. In particular, it would be advantageous that the frame members could be secured to each other or to other objects using standard nail guns.
There is accordingly a need for metal framing which may be used in place of dimensional lumber and is nailable.